Lo que amo de él
by Susset
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre las cosas que Lucy ama de Natsu, contraparte de "Lo que amo de ella" Dedicado a Darkrius13 :33 (Drabble V "Sus sonrojos")
1. Su mirada

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Las cosas que amo de él-_**

**_Drabble I_**

**_Su mirada._**

**_. . . . ._**

Últimamente se sentía observada en cualquier momento del día, pero eso era algo difícil de notar ya que siempre se la pasaba en el gremio, donde había una gran cantidad de magos, desde sus amigos y conocidos, hasta los nuevos integrantes que se habían unido después de que recuperaron el edificio de Fairy Tail y haber ganado los grandes juegos mágicos.

De momento se encontraba hablando con Levy sobre un tema que se había vuelto costumbre entre ellas, Natsu y Gajeel, ya que entre ellas no era secreto que a la maga de la escritura le gustaba el Dragon Slayer de hierro y la maga celestial le llamaba la atención el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

**-Lu-chan, creo que me voy a declarar… ¡Deberias hacer lo mismo!- **menciono entusiasmada Levy llamando la atención de Mirajeane.

**-Ara~ ara~ ¿acaso veo a un par de magas enamoradas?- **pregunto Mirajeane provocándoles un sonrojo para después ir a dejar unas cervezas a una mesa lejana.

**-Yo no me declarare… es decir… aun no se si me gusta o no- **comento con una leve sonrisa incomoda.

**-Vamos Lu-chan, es obvio que te gusta… ¿sino por qué dejaste de usar maquillaje?- **pregunto con doble intención, sonrojando aun más a su amiga.

**-Es que me dijo que se mareaba… y si somos compañeros de equipo no podia permitir eso- **respondió con simpleza, cuando en realidad era una vil mentira, lo hizo porque él se lo pidió con una mirada que simplemente la desarmo y fue el inicio de la atracción hacia su amigo.

Es decir, le encantaban esos enigmáticos ojos, si no se ponía a verlos fijamente, podrían pasar por negros, cuando en realidad eran de un jade oscuro, además, su mirada era demasiado expresiva, con ella siempre tenia las pupilas dilatas dándole un brillo infantil, pero siempre que la ayudaba en las misiones, notaba que sus pupilas podrían pasar por las de un dragón, claro… al momento de verla a ella las cosas cambiaban.

Y por culpa de sus recuerdos busco con la mirada a Natsu, que curiosamente la observaba detenidamente con un leve sonrojo, le sonrio y lo saludo.

Solo eran imaginaciones suyas, se dijo a si misma, Natsu nunca la observaría con un tierno sonrojo en el rostro.

* * *

Bien~ esta es la contraparte de "Lo que amo de ella" seran casi los mismos drabbles, pero desde el punto de Lucy~ eso solo significa una cosa... habra mas drabbles de los que planeaba! /o/

Esta historia, o conjunto de drabbles va dedicada a Darkrius13 :33~ de no ser por él (creo que eres un él o.o) no se me habria ni ocurrido hacer esto xD

Asi que espero que te guste~ :33 en fin~ o.o esta lloviendo y tengo inspiracion *^* probablemente hoy suba alguna historia nueva y continue mis fics~ :33 asi que me ire a escribir xD

**_Review (?)_**


	2. ¡Gran boca!

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Las cosas que amo de él-_**

**_Drabble II_**

**_¡Gran boca!_**

**_. . . . ._**

Estaba tranquilamente hablando con Natsu sobre su misión de la cual acababan de volver, estaban riendo recordando como él casi destruye un lugar histórico y entonces hizo aparición su enorme boca.

**-Mis llamas destruirán medio pueblo, pero si Luce se cae seguro el suelo temblaría- **dijo mientras se reía.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Natsu?- **pregunto un poco molesta alzando su puño de manera amenazadora.

**-¡Vamos Luce! Sabes que es broma, aunque estas un poco pasada de peso- **entonces Lucy bajo su rostro y sus ojos eran tapados por su fleco, Natsu se preocupo y puso una mano en su hombro, que gran error de su parte.

Lucy subió la mirada molesta, se le veía con ganas de llorar, después de todo, ¿tu como reaccionarias si la persona que te empezaba a gustar te dice gorda?, ella estaba molesta y triste porque así era como él la veía, en otra ocasión la habría dejado pasar, pero… esta vez le dolió su comentario por lo que alzo su mano y le dio tremenda cachetada provocando que él se callera de su asiento.

Se fue del gremio en ese mismo momento, mientras todos la observaban salir y a la vez veían al Dragon Slayer tomarse su mejilla que tenia la marca de la mano de Lucy.

Empezó a caminar, no iría a su casa inmediatamente, es decir, no era tan tarde, camino por un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de su departamento y veía a muchas parejas felices tomadas de la mano, riendo y algunos estaban demasiado acaramelados, entonces miro su mano… pensó que debía disculparse, después de todo, ella sabía que se paso cuando lo golpeo.

Regreso a su departamento para esperarlo, tenía la esperanza de que él fuera para disculparse o para fingir que nada había pasado, se sentó en su cama y dejo la ventana abierta para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera.

Pero tenía sueño y término acostándose, estaba por quedarse dormida cuando escucho como Natsu entraba, pero sintió como acariciaba su rostro y le acomodaba su pelo.

Le pareció tan tierno que prefirió fingir que estaba dormida, entonces sintió su cama moverse un poco, tal vez se había ido, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo sintió en su espalda, acostado y abrazándola de la cintura, le pareció tan tierno cuando la abrazo con un poco de fuerza, así que solo por esa noche le permitiría dormir con ella, después de todo… a ella no le molestaba tanto como todos creían.

* * *

Bien~ e.e quedo algo raro no? xD asdasdasd en fin~ :3 espero que les guste

Proximo drabble~ Lindos celos~ e.e~

**_Review (?)_**


	3. Lindos celos

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Las cosas que amo de él-_**

**_Drabble III_**

**_Lindos celos._**

**_. . . . ._**

Hace algún tiempo ella había notado una extraña actitud en su mejor amigo, siempre que se acercaba a algún ser viviente volteaba a ver quién era y si era mujer se alejaba tranquilo, si era hombre solía vigilarla cada cierto tiempo.

A decir verdad en un principio no encontraba explicación del porque lo hacía, si bien se sentía orgullosa de que hiciera eso solo con ella, ya que aunque intentara negarlo, ella también solía vigilarlo, pero también estaba la intriga de que causaba esa actitud, es decir, ella trataba de la misma manera a sus amigas y amigos, entonces cayó en cuenta de la razón.

Era igual de amable tanto con hombres, como mujeres, entonces la idea de que la celara le fascino, tanto que no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco cariñosa con los hombres.

Claro, solo un poco, no quería ganarse de enemigo a las mujeres de Fairy Tail por estar jugando en su territorio, ya que todas ellas eran excesivamente celosas y eran más peligrosas que Erza si se trataba de cuidar lo que les interesaba.

Lo sabía, sabía que era un arma de doble filo, pero no lo pudo evitar, no exageraba y los acosaba como hacia Juvia con Gray, solamente ocasionalmente les acomodaba su despeinado cabello, o les quitaba alguna basurita de la ropa o el cabello, otras se reía con frecuencia, y el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Natsu se volteaba molesto y no solía hablarle en la tarde, la evitaba o simplemente se iba del gremio.

Pero siempre lo encontraba en la noche con el ceño fruncido sobre su cama, no podía reclamarle, ya que ella era la causante de su actitud, por lo que lo saludaba con tranquilidad y le preparaba de cenar, si se le notaba muy molesto lo dejaba dormir con ella, solo en contadas ocasiones, otras lo mandaba al sillón de la manera más amable posible.

Y ocasionalmente lo corría junto con Happy, es decir, no tenía que ser tan obvia sobre lo cómoda que se sentía con él en su departamento.

Pero no podía evitar actuar como lo hacía, es decir, le encantaba ver cuando la celaba, le encantaba ver su actitud infantil de él, pero él tenía que agradecer que nunca se comportara tan cariñosa, ya que solo a él lo trataba de una forma más cariñosa aun, es decir, él es único… después de todo, es la persona que le gustaba o incluso amaba.

* * *

y bien? e.e esto de hacer la contraparte es complicado xD

espero que les gustara~ prox drabble~ historias :P~ yo me retiro que ando en el trabajo xDD espero que les guste :3

**_Review (?)_**


	4. Historias

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Las cosas que amo de él-_**

**_Drabble IV_**

**_Historias._**

**_. . . . ._**

Estaba realmente frustrada, por no decir estresada, tenía tan poca inspiración últimamente, ya que las cosas en Fairy Tail estaban demasiado tranquilas.

Y la mayor fuente de inspiración que tenía eran sus amigos del gremio, las historias que le contaba Mirajeane, las quejas de Juvia sobre Gray, las alucinaciones de Levy sobre Gajeel y las travesuras diarias de todos solían darle muchas ideas para sus historias.

Pero las cosas estaban realmente tranquilas, Juvia y Gray había ido de misión a un pueblo lejano y no volvía hasta dentro de una semana, Levy había salido del país junto con Gajeel por una misión especial, Erza se encontraba con Jellal en busca de información sobre un gremio oscuro y Natsu estaba peculiarmente tranquilo, ya que sin Gray o Gajeel, no tenía a quien molestar.

Tenía la ligera sospecha que cuando sus amigas regresaran tendría mucha inspiración… pero para eso tenía que esperar y no quería, por lo que se fue una misión con Natsu.

Qué gran idea de su parte, ya que en la misión tuvo que rescatarla, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión las cosas no eran de vida o muerte, no, solamente se vieron envueltos en una emboscada, a ella la tomaron como rehén y si bien pudo haberse librado sola, espero un poco, no se notaba que fueran magos, eran bandidos comunes.

Lo que paso fue tan simple, pero tan romántico, y le serviría para continuar su historia sobre un prohibido amor entre una princesa y un dragón, si, ella sabía que eran Natsu y ella, pero esa es otra historia, el punto es que con un rápido movimiento noqueo a todos los que lo rodeaban, a excepción del que la tenia apresada en sus brazos con una pequeña daga en su cuello, se acerco a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo al igual que sus compañeros.

Cuando ella iba a pararse se dio cuenta que tenía el tobillo inflamado por haber caído mal, nada que le impidiera caminar, pero su amigo insistió y la llevo en brazos como toda una princesa hasta que llegaron a la posada, no hace falta decir que las fingirl de Natsu estaban con corazones en sus ojos y sonrojadas imaginando que eran ellas a quien cargaba.

Al llegar a Magnolia, ninguno hablo del tema, pero su pequeño cuento pronto estaría listo, tal vez se lo regalara a Natsu y si el tenia algunas neuronas relacionaría toda la historia con ellos, no por nada dejaría inconcluso el final poniendo algo con doble sentido, tal vez algo como "y la princesa enamorada del dragón decidió decirle sus sentimientos por medio de una carta, tal vez no sería capaz de leerla o entenderla pero… la intención era intentar demostrar sus sentimientos" ella lo sabía, un pésimo final para un cuento pero… ella quería declararse por medio de este.

* * *

Yeih~ xD al fin tuve tiempo de subir el cap xD la verdad... es que ya estaba listo :P pero me puse a leer unos fics y bueno ._. me distraje xD

Normalmente no hago esto pero... Darkrius13 no te preocupes :D no es una carga~ y no olvides que este conjunto de drabbles va dedicado para ti :3

Me disculpo si tarde en actualizar :/ pero de la nada llego inspiracion D:! y me puse a escribir como loca xD fue una nueva historia *w* que no subire! xD en fin~ :33 me despido o.o/ prox drabble... Sus sonrojos (si, igual que en su contraparte "Lo que amo de ella" xD)

_**Review (?)**_


	5. Sus sonrojos

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Las cosas que amo de él-_**

**_Drabble V_**

**_Sus sonrojos._**

**_. . . . ._**

Lo conocía desde hace ya un par de años, solo un par, pero en esos dos años había visto a Natsu siempre feliz, algo infantil, pero siempre en las batallas lo veía con determinación y una mirada realmente seria.

Ella sabía que su mente se agudizaba cuando se trataba de una pelea, y en el gremio siempre estaba feliz, incluso cuando peleaba con Gray, pero no tenía más de un mes desde que Natsu se sonrojaba cuando estaba con Mirajeane y Lissana en la barra del gremio.

No le sorprendía, después de todos, ellos prometieron casarse de pequeños, pero si le dolía, tenía la esperanza de haberse ganado su corazón, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere.

Ignoro completamente él tema, pero Mirajeane siempre la molestaba con eso, ¡¿Cómo podía molestarla con Natsu si era obvio que le gustaba Lissana?! Pero hablamos de Mirajeane y ella con tal de ver formar una pareja era feliz.

La situación llego a tal punto en que empezó a escuchar las palabras de Mirajeane y cuando Natsu le hablaba sentía su rostro arder y procuraba irse con rapidez, tenía que dejar de hacer eso, ella quería ver feliz a Natsu y no quería perder su amistad por cosas como esas.

A la primera oportunidad que tuvo se fue a su departamento y tomo una ducha para aclarar sus idead, cuando salió a buscar su ropa para vestirse Natsu estaba en su cama, observándola a ella con solo una toalla puesta, bien pudo haberlo corrido como siempre, pero Natsu la miraba a los ojos y estaba sonrojado.

No supo en qué momento se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro **-Hermosa- **para después robarle un pequeño beso y huir por la ventana.

Se quedo quieta por un momento, tomando sus labios entreabiertos mientras se sonrojaba **-Te quiero… Natsu- **susurro y empezó a vestirse.

Después se acerco a su escritorio y le escribió una carta a su madre y una a su padre, contándoles lo que paso, a su padre pidiendo su bendición si es que algún día estaba con Natsu y a su madre pidiéndole un consejo.

Ahora tenía un lio en su cabeza, si él la beso significaba que la quería ¿no? Entonces donde quedaba Lissana… estaba realmente confundida pero después le pediría explicaciones a Natsu, si tan solo supiera que él escucho su pequeña confesión mientras estaba bajo su ventana.

* * *

*w*! ya casi hago que esta historia y "lo que amo de ella" esten a la par~ :P wiiii /o/

siguiente drabble~ El equipaje~

_**Review (?)**_


End file.
